


Momento Favorito

by YeinftJimin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeinftJimin/pseuds/YeinftJimin
Summary: Si uno pregunta a Park Chan Yeol cuál fue su momento favorito en el día. Su respuesta sería simple. Byun Baek Hyun."Él amaba cuando BaekHyun decía "Buenos días, señorita Byun.", con una sonrisa perezosa y eso incitaría a ChanYeol a dejar besos en su pecho, saludándolo también con un "Buenos días, señor Byun." Usualmente, las mañanas empezaban así, lo que significaban caricias suaves y besos.Porque ChanYeol amaba como BaekHyun quería cariño y amor perezoso de él en una mañana como esa. "
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	Momento Favorito

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Favourite Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/555106) by bluecoins. 



Si uno le pregunta a Park Chan Yeol, ¿Cuáles eran sus momentos favoritos en una semana? ¿Qué era lo que más amaba de su rutina diaria?

Su rostro se iluminaría, su sonrisa se hubiera ampliado, su expresión se hubiera convertido en una de esas que eran tímidas, pero él no vacilaría en contar cuál era su verdadero momento favorito.

Él amaba cuando el sol estaba al principio de su aparición. La luz se arrinconaría en el rincón de la cortina y nubes de polvo podrían ser vistas resaltadas en el aire formando parte de la cortina. La cortina era blanca, la sábana era blanca, el acolchado era blanco y las palmas de las manos de BaekHyun eran blancas mientras dibujaba suaves círculos en el cuello de ChanYeol que había permanecido con su cabeza en el pecho de BaekHyun desde la noche anterior.

Él amaba que la posición fuera vergonzosa para algunos ya que él era alto y BaekHyun era 11 cm más bajo, pero él siempre había dormido con su cabeza sobre el pecho de BaekHyun de todas maneras, porque BaekHyun no podía soportar el frío y ChanYeol amaba el contacto de piel.

Él diría que amaba las mañanas en las que su alarma sonaba muy temprano y BaekHyun le decía que la apagara. También amaba cuando la alarma de BaekHyun sonaba muy temprano y el mayor le gritaría para que la apagara. Realmente no importaba, porque eso significaba que BaekHyun estaría de mal humor, y eso solo significaba que ChanYeol podría permanecer allí por más tiempo.

Él amaba cuando BaekHyun decía "Buenos días, señorita Byun.", con una sonrisa perezosa y eso incitaría a ChanYeol a dejar besos en su pecho, saludándolo también con un "Buenos días, señor Byun." Usualmente, las mañanas empezaban así, lo que significaban caricias suaves y besos.

Porque ChanYeol amaba como BaekHyun quería cariño y amor perezoso de él en una mañana como esa.

Sus pies rodearían la delgada cintura de ChanYeol, su brazo quedaría al lado de su cabeza y su otro brazo se aferraría al brazo de ChanYeol. Él amaba cuando la vena en el esbelto cuello de BaekHyun se extendería y agrandaría mientras gemía llamando el nombre de ChanYeol y pidiendo por más. ChanYeol pensaba que algún día la vena explotaría porque su cuello era pequeño y delgado en contraste con fuerte voz.

Sus dedos de los pies se acurrucarían en la espalda de ChanYeol, su rostro se volvería rojo y sus gemidos eran fuertes siempre que ChanYeol golpeaba en el lugar correcto con un empuje débil.

Entonces, ChanYeol susurraría un "¿Te gusta eso?", y BaekHyun solo asentiría a toda prisa, negándose a mirarlo. Sus ojos se cerrarían y sus labios serían mordidos tan fuerte que se volverían pálidos siempre que ChanYeol golpeaba una y otra vez con la precisión memorizada.

Él gemiría "Yeol-lie, ahí" "Sí, por favor" "Por favor, por favor, por favor-Ohh Dios.", y su rostro se vería apretado y desesperado. Su boca se abriría y sus ojos quemarían a ChanYeol con esa intensidad con la que ChanYeol no podría evitar gemir un "Te amo Baek, te amo, te amo", una y otra vez mientras movía las piernas de BaekHyun desde su cintura hasta sus hombros y dejar besos en ellas.

Su corazón latiría muy fuerte y su estómago se revolvería con una opresión que él sabía que solo BaekHyun podía tener ese efecto en él.

Ellos eran amigos desde que tenían cuatro años. Ellos se conocieron en el estropeado patio de la escuela y ChanYeol era muy pequeño en ese tiempo. Se convirtieron en amantes cuando tenían diecisiete años porque los torpes latidos de sus corazones y los vértigos ya fueron mucho. BaekHyun apoyó a ChanYeol cuando él aceptó el contrato de modelaje. ChanYeol estaba feliz cuando BaekHyun entró en abogacía.

"Porque, cariño, puedes ser mi abogado cada vez que quieras"

Él amaba cuando no tenían trabajo para él y BaekHyun volví a casa después de su clase de la mañana con fatiga escrita sobre él. Su voz tenía ese tono molesto y quejumbroso cuando le pedía comida a ChanYeol para llenar su estómago vacío.

ChanYeol cocinaría omelettes quemados, los serviría con una gran sonrisa y BaekHyun lo besaría y le diría lo idiota que era antes de ordenar algo de afuera. Ellos hubieran comido en el sofá rojo entre sonrisas y chismes. Habrían terminado el omelette y después de eso, BaekHyun le diría que le haga un masaje en los pies, a lo que ChanYeol obedecería felizmente.

"No puedo creer que este idiota es mío" BaekHyun siempre diría con un tono de adoración. Sus ojos siempre eran suaves cuando miraba a ChanYeol, gritando amor, amor, amor.

"No me digas así" ChanYeol gimotearía habitualmente, porque BaekHyun siempre había sido el más inteligente entre ellos dos.

"Está bien. Por favor sigue siendo así de estúpido y no mires a los otros modelos calientes" ChanYeol no tenía que ser menos inteligente para amar a BaekHyun más y más. Le gustaría creer que cada respiración que exhalaba era en nombre de su amante.

Byun Baek Hyun

Él amaba cómo discutirían después, porque BaekHyun siempre le recordaba que debía usar condón la próxima vez que lo hicieran, pero nunca lo usaban de todas formas. Los dos eran muy impacientes y generalmente no les importaba nada después de algunos besos intercambiados.

Y en esa mañana cuando el sol todavía estaba subiendo y la cortina se abría levemente con la luz destacando el polvo volando, ChanYeol pensó que sería otra hermosa mañana.

Ah, pero no.

Él estaba equivocado.

Él estaba tan equivocado.

Él estaba solo en la cama. No había ningún cuerpo debajo de él y la almohada era la única que amortiguaba su cabeza contra el colchón.

No el tibio cuerpo de antes.

No el duro pecho de antes.

Él estaba acostado sobre su estómago, el acolchado todavía estaba debajo de él y él todavía estaba en su traje negro.

BaekHyun no estaba allí

Él había estado muerto los últimos dos días. Insuficiencia cardíaca dijo el doctor. Él había cumplido 21 el mes pasado y el doctor dijo que era raro ya que él todavía era joven.

"Baek, estoy asustado"

Sin embargo, BaekHyun seguía muerto.

"No lo estés, Yeol-lie. Te amo."

Y entonces, cuando alguien le preguntaba, ¿Cuáles eran sus momentos favoritos en una semana? ¿En un día?

Él sonreiría, aunque tristemente, porque BaekHyun amaba su sonrisa más que nada y no le gustaba cuando ChanYeol fruncía el ceño.

Entonces él habría dicho que era cuando él se levantaba muy temprano y el cuerpo de BaekHyun estaba caliente debajo de él. Él solía amar como BaekHyun le gritaba para que apagara sus alarmas mañaneras y él solía amar como los pies de BaekHyun se enrollarían fuertemente alrededor de su cintura y lo fuerte que era en expresar su amor.

Habían pasado cinco años, ¿Y cuando la gente le preguntaba cuál era su momento favorito en una semana? ¿En un día?

Él jamás les diría como amaba cuando checaba el buzón de correo y la factura del teléfono de BaekHyun estaría allí, porque él era un tonto por no dar de baja el número de BaekHyun. Él no abriría la factura porque al leerla recordaría cuanto tiempo el número estuvo sin usarse.

Se limitaría a mirar el "Byun Baek Hyun" escrito en la parte delantera de la envoltura y marcaría el número solo para escuchar el buzón de voz.

La voz de BaekHyun era ligera y feliz mientras saludaba. "¡Yo Yo Yo! Felicidades por alcanzar el buzón de la vergüenza de BaekHyun. No puedo atenderte en este momento, así que amablemente deje un mensaje después del be-Yeol! Dame ba-" y sin fallar, él dejaría mensajes de amor, su vida cotidiana y como extrañaba al otro hombre.

"¡Tengo un proyecto enorme el próximo mes!"

"Conseguí una botella de Monet de Kris"

"Te amo, Baek"

"Te amo tanto, Baek"

"No olvides que soy tu señorita"

"Te extraño"

El viejo blackberry todavía se estaba cargando en la mesa de noche, el armario se mantuvo sin cambios con la ropa de BaekHyun colgada perfectamente, dos conjuntos de cepillos de dientes, dos conjuntos de paraguas, dos conjuntos de llaves -dos de todo.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Él no estaba solo, tenía amigos y familia. Su carrera estaba en la sima, porque ChanYeol era alto y atractivo. La paga era buena, los beneficios eran buenos.

Él era feliz, realmente.

Pero cuando tomó las pastillas y se paró en el borde de la azotea, él pensó que era el mejor momento de su vida en los últimos cinco años. Cuando dio un paso hacia adelante, él pensó que ya podía oír los susurros de amor de BaekHyun.

Él era egoísta, pero quizás porque acababa de cumplir veintiséis y él y BaekHyun habían prometido una vez que adoptarían sus propios hijos cuando llegaran a los veintiocho.

BaekHyun no estaba ahí después de todo y necesitaba llegar al hombre para cumplir su promesa.

Sonrió cuando sintió que el viento sopló hacia él, y sonrió más ampliamente cuando sus pies dejaron el suelo de hormigón.

Porque, maldita sea.

Él estaba volando ahora.

Él estaba volando hacia BaekHyun ahora.


End file.
